


After Everything

by jswritingblog



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Gen, dalek transformation, noncon transformation, sketchy on the details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jswritingblog/pseuds/jswritingblog
Summary: The Doctor, despite the fact that she was no longer an active companion, had gotten Martha in trouble again. Deep, deep, Dalek-related trouble. Well, time to get to work getting out of it.
Kudos: 1





	After Everything

It had only been a matter of time before someone had caught up to her, she supposed, though whether that supposition was a result of her new programming or an entirely logical conclusion was difficult to tell. They had come for her in the night, tearing through dimensions like a demented child ravages a butterfly’s wings, plucking her from her marriage bed. She had fought, of course, but it was futile. There were at least twenty of them; only one of her. She’d expected death. Perhaps that would have been preferable.

In the tank, she’d asked what appeared to be the leader why they’d chosen her. He’d loved others more, if it had been revenge on him they were after, and there were others who had done more damage to them, if they wanted revenge for their own extermination in her dimension.

“THE ASSUMPTION OF A VENGEFUL MOTIVE IS IN-AC-CUR-ATE. SUBJECT IS SIMPLY THE IDEAL COM-PAN-ION. IDEAL FOR HIM. IDEAL FOR US.”

She’d argued, of course, but they’d had none of it. And now she was here. Here, in this damn tin can. Facing an entire army of them.

Because of him.

No, she ought not to think like that. He could not control them. It was entirely their choices that brought her here. And yet…she wouldn’t be here if they weren’t aware of her through him. It was technically correct. COR-RECT. COR-RECT—damn it! No!

WE ARE IN-EV-IT-A-BLE.

She repressed a scream of frustration. Of terror. The army twitched, sensing her discomfort. No. She wouldn’t—she couldn’t—

WHERE IS YOUR DOC-TOR NOW? NOT HERE. NOT WITH YOU. HE NEVER CARED. HE NEVER CARED. AFTER EVERYTHING, IT IS TRUE.

She trembled in the shell, trying to breathe. It didn’t matter. She was more now than she ever was with him anyway. Had been more, at least, until she had been taken. Damn disgusting omnicidal maniacs.

IN-COR-RECT. NOT ENOUGH. UNTIL NOW.

She steeled herself. Okay, she would get through this. It had been three years. They hadn’t broken her yet. Came close, but no. She was the Woman Who Walked the Earth, and she would get out of this one. Without the Doctor this time. She turned her eyestalk to stare at the army, and the leader--Sec, she was fairly certain--sounded a call. 

“HAIL DALEK ARTHAM, EMPRESS OF THE CULT OF SKARO! HAIL! HAIL!”

The others responded in kind, a shrieking cacophony of mechanical voices.

She gave their equivalent of a feigned nod of approval. Go ahead.

They would regret this later.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing I wrote. I believe that of Ten's three companions, an alternate-dimension Cult of Skaro would prefer to kidnap Martha due to her lack of previous involvement with them and her sheer determination. It went from there.


End file.
